


The Third War Love

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-10
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: The world has changed. New races have risen. Finally, after two wars harmony has set for the Potters and the Malfoys, or has it? As their sons start to develop a relationships a man threatens to take it all away. He wants one thing Draco Malfoy wants, Harry Potter. AU, slash, male/male pairings





	1. Black Carriage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Summary:** The world has changed. New races have risen. Finally, after two wars harmony has set for the Potters and the Malfoys, or has it? As their sons start to develop a relationships a man threatens to take it all away. He wants one thing Draco Malfoy wants, Harry Potter.

**Genre:** Drama, Romance, Action/adventure, General, Alternate Universe

**Warnings:** This story will be male/male, slash, yaoi. There will be sexual content as the story progresses so read at you discretion. Don't read if you don't like the pairing Draco/Harry!

**Disclaimer:** All characters, spells, references to The Harry Potter Books belong to JK Rowling herself.

**Author's Note:** I realized after uploading that my chapters are greatly short. Sorry about that, new to this site :P Anyways, this is my very first Slash story I have written. I do have this uploaded on a different site with more chapters so if you wanna read more ahead check out my penname: Saturn-Lily on fanfiction.net. Oh, and please review!! I really do like getting reviews good or bad. Criticism is welcome since I know my stories aren't that great. 

P.S. Sorry for grammar + spelling errors

 

**The Third War Love**

_**Chapter One – Black Carriage** _   
_  
After the First War, The Wizarding World changed dramatically. A lot of muggles had been lost in the world and very little still lived on in the new world. New races rose above the witches and wizards bringing a lot of old tradition back into the world. The highest race was the pure blood vampire wizard. These vampires hid themselves from wizards and witches, until the final fight. They rose and took down the Dark Lord, Salazar Slytherin. As the new world learned these vampires could only mate with a half-blood vampire, a werewolf vampire, and a witch. This brought out the next two races. The half-blood vampire wizard was a vampire that was born only to please its mate, a pure blood. The werewolf wizard was born for its own kin, as well as a pure blood. Not many pure blood took a werewolf though, it was rarely seen._

_Muggles started to live in fear as pure bloods started to hunt them for their blood, till finally the bonded of mates was allowed into the world by Lucifer Malfoy. The bonding allowed a pure blood vampire to mate with any race it liked. The bonding would make its mate its only blood source, saving a lot of muggles. There were a lot of protests to this new development. Some said it was unfair, since the pure blood was the only vampire that could drink blood. Many wizards and witches feared that they would be forces into a marriage they didn't want too. So this brought another new ritually into the system. It was a Ball that was held fifty times a year at Hogwarts. At this Ball, pure bloods would meet and great members from families interesting in preserving their values and would wed off their children. This insured that only those who were up to the new development, were apart of it. Wizards and witches agreed to this and soon another step was taken, harmony._

_For years the world lived in harmony. Transportation degrading from vehicles back to carriages. Wizards were allowed to live like muggles, and remain magic-less. Muggles learned to live with each new race living beside them. Magic was no longer a secret, but a must have to those who possessed it. New schools were open such as Godric Academy for those who were rich, and lived in Godric Hollow. Soon, new families were born and the old ways were washed away._

_The Potter's and the Malfoy's became the most known families in the world as a Second War bloomed in the dark of North America. The Potter's Harold and Ginger gave birth to their only son James Potter, as a man named Voldemort started to float out of the darkness as the new Dark Lord. Voldemort started to hunt muggles, and soon wizards were helpless in saving them. Muggles were wiped off the earth and soon North America and South America fled their borders for Europe. The West part of the world became dark as Voldemort and his followers started to rise to more power. Lucifer, in an attempt to save his wife and son Lucius Malfoy hid them away as Voldemort crossed the Atlantic Ocean. The years went on and Europe stood by and watched as another continent, Africa, was destroyed._

_The Potter's son finally married a young witch named Lily Evans as a man named Albus Dumbledore formed a group called the Order of the Phoenix. Many pure bloods refused to join, and refused their mates rights to join. They didn't want to be apart of a hopeless fight. Voldemort had spared them so far, why bring him to them. Lucius Malfoy took a wife named Narcissa Black, and they had their son as the borders of Spain were threatened. Albus took what members he had and rushed to their aid. There first attempt went bad. Many lost their lives, sending the Order back to Britain. A year later, James Potter and Lily Potter had their first child, Alexa. To their pleasure she was blessed as a witch. Lucius Malfoy joined the Order and left his wife and son Draco behind. Lucifer was murdered as a surprised attack hit Britain leaving France and Ireland unharmed. Lucius Malfoy took his position as Minister._

_Two years later, James Potter joined the Order after the death of his parents leaving his pregnant wife and daughter to hide. He took with him, his best mates Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. South side of Britain was turning away. People fled from their homes and went across the waters to the safe lands of Germany and France. Soon only London stood against the Dark Lord as he tried to move to Germany, as France was taken. Families had fled leaving their husbands to fight. Lily Potter ran after the birth of her half-blood son Harry; taking Alexa, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy with her. Peter Pettigrew betrayed to Order, as Italy fell. Finally, the Order took their last chance against Voldemort. Many died as James Potter became the hero who destroyed Voldemort bringing peace back to their world. Lucius Malfoy spread word of peace, bringing The Potter's wife, children, and his own family home. Finally, they lived in complete harmony and rebuilt their world._

_The years went by, people moved back to the North and rebuilt their own lands. They all thought they were finally safe, but they were wrong. Voldemort's son, Tom Riddle would slowly make his revenge starting with the Potter's beloved sixteen year old son, Harry._

Harry walked around his Victorian home watching some men working on their new guest house. The sun was out making it unnaturally hot, enough to burn him if he stayed out too long. His parents however told him he could only go out for a few minutes. They didn't want him getting burned and then looking awful for the Ball tonight. Tonight Harry hoped his sister would finally find a mate for herself. He hated going to these events. So many males would come up to him, smelling him, baring their teeth. It was nerving, and he hated it. His parents promised to let him stay free for another year, which he was grateful of. He walked back into his home and found Alexa reading a book in the lounge. She glanced up at him and scowled. Harry ignored her and walked out of the room into the main entrance. He found his godfathers Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin playing a “game” that Harry really didn't need to see.

“If you guys are done “playing” around,” Harry said. “Can you help me pick out an outfit for the Ball?”

Sirius released his teeth from Remus's neck and moved his hand out if his pants and looked over at Harry. Harry blushed a little at the scene and looked away. Sirius just chuckled at him getting to his feet. He helped Remus up, and watched as Remus tied his pants back up. Sirius walked over to his godson and wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest. 

“You know Harry,” Sirius began. “Remus and I would love for you to join us, sometime.”

Harry blushed as Sirius ran his teeth over his neck.

“God, you guys make me sick,” Alexa said walking into the entrance. “He's your own godson.”

“So,” Sirius said. “He's not blood.”

Alexa just glared at them. 

“Why are you so against us anyways?” Remus asked.

“Just because,” Alexa said. “It's unnatural, your a bunch of freaks.”

Harry flinched at her words and pulled out of Sirius's arms. Sirius tiled his head at him trying to read any emotions that ran off him. Harry refused to look at him as he watched his sister walk out of the room.

“She's really rude,” Remus said. “James and Lily should really give it to her.”

“But they won't,” Sirius said. “They say its only cause she's stressed.”

“She's always been like that,” Harry mumbled.

“What?” Sirius asked.

Harry looked at him and shook his head. “Nothing.”

“So, lets go to your room,” Remus said. “Find you some perfect clothing.”

Harry brightened up and ran up the stairs with his godfathers slowly following him. Harry stopped at the top and looked over at them before running up another set of stairs.

“Alexa is really mean to him,” Sirius said. “I don't like it.”

“Siblings rivalry,” Remus said. 

“But she goes too far,” Sirius said. 

“She does,” Remus agreed.

“It affects him, and bugs him,” Sirius said. “He comfortable with being with men one moment, but when she comes around he gets funny.”

“Don't worry about it,” Remus said. 

Sirius sighed heavily as they pushed Harry's door open. They found him sitting on his green covered bed. Remus walked over to his closet and started to pull some clothes out. Sirius made his way over to Harry and sat down beside him.

“I still don't understand why you like green,” Sirius groaned.

Harry laughed. “It's like Mom's and my eyes. So I like it, reminds me of her.”

“Little bit off your eyes though,” Sirius said. “Yours are way darker,you know?”

“I know,” Harry said. “But they're still green all the same.”

“Are you excited to go tonight?” Remus asked.

“No,” Harry said. “I don't want to go.”

“It will be fun,” Sirius said.

“You always say that,” Harry whined. “It's never fun.”

Remus piled some clothes on the bed and walked back over to the closet. Harry picked some up and tried them on before taking them off.

“I hate them,” Harry said sitting down in his boxers.

Sirius ran his eyes over his godson. He was built a little like Remus, slim, and lean. He had a light tan to his skin, but was still looked more white. He reminded him of porcelain dolls, because Harry looked to fragile. He had a rather feminine body, Sirius thought. A lot of girls were jealous of him, especially his sister. He was only 5'6'', weighing roughly, Sirius assumed, a hundred and ten pounds. A bit too light for him, but maybe not. He had mediumistic raven hair that fell over his dark green eyes. Sirius was glad Lily allowed Harry to get his vision fixed, creating the beauty Sirius saw now. Harry, since birth had always been a beautiful boy, but when he reached his teens it changed and he become one of the most gorgeous boys Sirius had ever seen. Going to parties so many male pure bloods would come up to Harry, they craved him. Harry was like a tease, that none of them would ever get. 

“Try this one,” Remus said handing Harry a pair of dark pants.

Sirius watched as Harry pulled the pants up and smiled. The pants fight Harry rather tightly bringing out his hips and tight ass. They sat low on his hips in a rather tantalizing way. Remus then handed him a light green dress shirt. Harry put it on and let Sirius's button it up for him. Sirius left a couple buttons at the top undone. He then kissed Harry lightly on his pink lips before telling Remus to have a look. Harry blushed a little when Remus laughed at him. He hated it when his godfather, or godfathers kissed him. It wasn't an intimate kiss, more like a friendly kiss.

“You look wonderful,” Remus said.

“Thanks,” Harry mumbled. 

“Prongslet is ready for actions,” Sirius roared.

Harry punched him before looking himself in the mirror. He sighed a little before sitting back down on his bed. Remus grabbed the left over clothes and placed them back in the closet. 

“How many families are going to be there?” Harry asked.

“A lot,” Remus said. “I think more than usually.”

“I heard Lucius's son is looking for his mate,” Sirius said. “James was saying from work, he wants a half-blood.”

“Not surprised,” Remus said. “He always seemed like the type, well from the one time I seen him.”

“Yeah, same,” Sirius said. “He's a beautiful one too.”

“He is,” Remus said. “But not like our Harry.”

“No,” Sirius said looking at Harry. “No ones like Harry.”

“I hope Alexa takes along time getting ready,” Harry chirped.

They heard a knock on the door and Lily walked in. She smiled at Harry.

“You look splendid love,” Lily smiled. “Time to go.”

“What, really?” Harry whined.

“Alexa said she's ready,” Lily said.

“Thats fast,” Sirius mumbled.

Lily pursed her lips and nodded. Harry groaned and followed her out of the room. He felt Sirius and Remus following them down the all and down the stairs. Harry watched as his Mother's red dressed flowed over the stairs as she walked. When the reached the bottom she walked over to James and kissed him. James took her hand and led her outside. Harry stopped walking and waited for Alexa to walk in front of him before he moved outside. The sun was still out shining hotly on them. James helped Lily up into one of the carriages and looked over at Alexa and Harry.

“We're taking two,” James said. “Which of you wants to come with us?”

“I will,” Alexa said walking over to him.

James nodded and helped her up into the carriage. James then walked over to Harry.

“Is that alright?” James asked.

Harry nodded. “That's fine Dad. I can go with Snuffles and Remmy.”

James laughed lightly. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” Harry said.

James squeezed his shoulder lightly before turning and walking over to the first carriage. He muttered something and got into the carriage. Harry watched as it moved a long the dirt path before he looked at the second carriage. 

“Come on,” Sirius said walking over to the carriage.

Remus walked over to the carriage and got in with Sirius's help. Harry followed him and stopped in front of the door. He hated these carriages. They were always too high from the ground for him to get in by himself. He took the side bars in his hands and jumped up a little. Sighing deeply when he couldn't get up. He heard Sirius laughing at him before he felt his hands around his waist. Sirius lifted Harry up so he could place his feet on the floor in the carriage. He muttered a thanks and sat down beside Remus. He waited for Sirius to get in before he felt a tug and they started moving. Sirius sat down on the other side of him. They sat in silence as they moved towards Hogwarts. Sirius got out of the carriage when it stopped and helped Remus out of the carriage before turning to help Harry. Harry brushed his hands off and jumped out of the carriage. He landed and stumbled a little before dusting himself off. Remus raised an eyebrow at him before watching Alexa walk off into the building. James glanced at them while taking Lily's hand and walked into the building. Harry looked around and saw a black carriage pulling up.

“Who's that?” Harry asked. “I thought everyone had white carriages?”

“Not everyone, Harry,” Remus said. “That's the Malfoy's.”

Sirius wrapped his arm around Remus and steered him into the building. Harry glanced back towards the carriage and saw a man getting out with blond hair. He heard his name being called and turned and ran to catch up with Sirius and Remus. He didn't notice the man with blond hair staring him down with his gray eyes.


	2. Green and Gray

  
Author's notes: The world has changed. New races have risen. Finally, after two wars harmony has set for the Potters and the Malfoys, or has it? As their sons start to develop a relationships a man threatens to take it all away. He wants one thing Draco Malfoy wants, Harry Potter.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** So what I might end up doing is posting two chapters as one. Mostly because my chapters are short and I want any readers to have more to read. I'll update soon....Please Review!!

**_Chapter Two – Green and Gray_ **

Harry followed Sirius and Remus up the long staircases till they came to two large oak doors. Two large candles stood on either side of the doors imitating different shapes. Sirius motioned for Harry to go ahead of them as the doors opened by themselves. They walked into the Great Ball room and found groups upon groups of tables lining the room. In the middle of the room there was a large area for dancing, and at the very front was a large table. The table was for the Malfoy family only. There were candles floating high in the sky and along the walls lighting the large room. Harry looked around and found his parents and Alexa sitting down at a table by the Weasleys. He smiled at Ron and Ginny as they made their way over. Sirius pulled Harry's chair out for him, before pulling out a chair for Remus. Lily busied herself with talking with Molly while James talked with Arthur. Harry sat there in silence as their meals finally appeared. He stared at one of the delicacies sitting in the middle of the table. Human meat. He felt like gaging as he watched other families eat the meat. Lily took some chicken ignoring the human meat as James scrunched up his face. 

“Hate how it was added to the menu,” James said.

“You suck blood,” Alexa said. “Probably the same.”

“No, its not,” Sirius said glaring at her for a moment.

Alexa rolled her eyes and took some turkey. Harry watched as Remus and Sirius piled their plates before he took some chicken. Sirius muttered something to Remus and started to pile Harry's plate.

“Hey,” Harry whined.

“Eat it,” Sirius said. “Your skinny enough.”

Harry gave him a sheepish smile and started to eat the food he placed on his plate. Once they finished eating many people started to dance. Harry watched as a man walked over to Ginny holding his hand out. Ginny smiled up at him and took it leaving her family to dance.

“That's Blaise Zabini,” Ron said. “He's interesting in Ginny.”

“He seems nice,” Harry said turning his chair around to face Ron.

“He is,” Ron said. “He came for diner a little while ago. Has anyone asked for Alexa?”

“Nope,” Harry said. “Don't get it.”

“Probably her age,” Hermione said standing in front of them.

She took Ginny's chair as her own and looked at the two boys.

“Many pure bloods don't want an eighteen year old,” Hermione said. “They prefer the younger ages.”

“Like Harry,” Ron snickered. “Lots of them like you.”

“Shut up,” Harry said. 

“Ronald and I,” Hermione started. “We're going to get married.”

Ron snapped his head at her while Harry laughed. “I figured. You guys have been acting strange around each other.”

“So, your okay with it?” Hermione asked.

“Of course,” Harry said. “You guys are meant for each other.”

“Thanks,” Hermione beamed hugging Harry.

“Thanks mate,” Ron said nodding his head. 

Harry smiled at him and looked around.

“I hear Draco Malfoy is here,” Hermione said looking towards the head table. “But I don't see him up there.”

“He's looking for his mate,” Ron said rolling his eyes. “He's probably dancing.”

Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. Harry looked around again and found a man with wavy brown hair and blue eyes walking towards their table. He nodded his head towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione before greeting Lily and James.

“Hello,” the man said. “I'm Tom Riddle.”

“Oh, hello,” Lily said getting up to shake his hand, James followed her actions.

“I was wondering if I could borrow your daughter,” Tom said. “For a dance.”

“That would be wonderful,” Lily said. “Alexa?”

“Yes,” Alexa said all happily.

Tom smiled at her while he took her hand. Everyone failed to notice that he kept his eyes trained on Harry expect Remus. He pulled Alexa from their table and guided her into the middle of the room. Alexa blushed when he placed his hand on her back and they swung into the song. Hermione eyed them sadly and gave Ron her puppy eyes.

“Can we dance?” Hermione asked.

Ron dropped his shoulders. “Alright.”

Harry laughed at him as he stood up holding his hand for Hermione. Hermione took it and let him move her around the room. Harry was surprised Ron could dance, since he was very clumsy. He watched as they began moving to the music and were lost in the crowd. Soon James and Lily got off their chairs and joined the crowd in the middle of the room. Harry seen some males eying him and turned to Sirius and Remus.

“I'm going to go get some air,” Harry announced.

“Alright,” Sirius said. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Harry said. 

“If anyone touches you,” Sirius growled. “Tell me, and I'll bit their hands off.”

“Okay,” Harry said walking away.

“That man, Tom,” Remus said. “Was watching Harry like he wanted him.”

“He asked Alexa to dance,” Sirius said. “He probably was just wondering if he was her brother.”

“No,” Remus said. “He was looking at Harry differently.”

“Well he's dancing,” Sirius said. “So I won't have to worry about bitting his hands off.”

Harry made his way through the crowds till he came to some stairs. He slowly walked up looking back down at the tables below before disappearing outside. Draco walked back to his table and sat down. He kept his eyes on the dark haired boy. 

“I like him,” Draco said. “That boy that went outside.”

Lucius looked around hoping to see him. “I don't see him Draco.”

“He was sitting at the Potter table,” Draco said. “He was gorgeous.”

“The Potter table?” Narcissa questioned. “Dear, I don't think their sons on the market.”

“Why not?” Draco asked.

“Lily told me they were letting him be free for anther year,” Narcissa said. “He doesn't like being wedded off. So they thought it was best.”

“And when did you get this from her?” Draco asked.

“Last week,” Narcissa said. “When we went on your usually walk.”

“I don't care,” Draco snarled. “I want him.”

“You can't have him, if he's not on the market,” Lucius said. “Find someone else.”

“How about,” Narcissa said looking around. “Why not Pansy?”

“I told you both already,” Draco said furiously. “No women.”

“Yes, of course,” Narcissa said. 

“I'll only have him,” Draco said. “Get him for me.”

Lucius looked at his wife for help. “He does have good blood Lucius.”

Lucius sighed heavily. “Alright, I'll talk with James and Lily.”

“Good,” Draco said standing up.

“Where are you going?” Narcissa asked. 

Draco smirked at her. “To see my future husband.”

Lucius rolled his eyes at him as he walked off. Then he waited for Lily and James to sit back down before Narcissa and him walked over to their table. Lily seen them coming and got up to hug Narcissa. James shook Lucius's hand and asked the two to sit down.

“What brings you by Lucius, Narcissa?” Lily asked.

“Our son wishes to make an offer,” Lucius said.

“Oh,” Lily said looking at James. “On?”

“Your son,” Lucius replied.

“Harry doesn't want to be wedded off yet,” James said. “We've agreed to him.”

“We know that,” Lucius said. “But it would be a good move. Draco would take very good care of him.”

“We know he would,” Lily said.

“Maybe we could meet for lunch?” Narcissa said. “You could meet Draco, the boys could meet, and maybe see?”

“That sounds like a good idea,” James said.

“Our house,” Lily suggested. “We'll make lunch for you guys.”

“Sounds good,” Lucius said. “While we're at it. Can Harry bare children?”

“He can,” Lily confirmed.

“Blood?” Lucius asked.

“He was blessed with all three,” Lily said. “Thus making him a half blood.”

“Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Rowena Ravenclaw,” James said.

“If he had James' side he probably would have turned out like James,” Lily said. “If he had just mine, he would have been like Alexa. But since he got all three, he was born a half.”

“Exactly what our sons wants,” Narcissa said. “He's a beautiful boy, isn't he?”

“Oh yes,” Sirius said. “Very.”

Alexa came storming over to them and sat down. Lily looked at her.

“What's happening here?” Alexa asked rudely.

“They're son wants to wed Harry,” Sirius smirked. 

“Ugh,” Alexa said. “Why him?”

“Draco is attracted to him,” Narcissa said bluntly.

“Everyone wants him,” Alexa whined. “I want to leave.”

“We have to wait for Harry to comeback,” James said.

“Well go find him,” Alexa snarled.

“I'll go,” Sirius said.

Sirius excused himself from the table and wondered off. Meanwhile Draco walked out on the balcony and found the boy watching the sky. He walked over to him and stood beside him. Harry glanced up at him and realized it was the man he saw earlier. He watched as his blond hair softly touched his pale face, and his gray almost silver eyes stared off into the night. He let his eyes travel down his body taking in his white tux that formed to his body well. Harry watched as his chest rose in and out showing off his chiseled chest and torso. Harry then looked down further and blushed a little for looking at his thighs and legs before looking back up at the mans face. He froze when he saw the gray eyes staring at him. Blushing furiously Harry turned his head away from the man. 

The man smirked at the boy. He then smiled finding his embarrassment very cute. He was surprised the boy had such green eyes. They were rare and his were magnificent. He took in the boys small face and frame. He didn't know what it was, but he was very attracted to him. His raven hair and eyes went well with his slightly tanned complexion. He then noticed the boy was shivering.

“Are you cold?” Draco asked. “Here take my coat.”

“Oh,” Harry said looking at him.

Draco took off his dress coat and placed it over Harry's shoulders. He stared at the boy and absent mind idly ran his hand over the boys cheek. The boy blushed some more to Draco's pleasure. They then heard someone behind them. Draco turned and found Sirius Black staring at him suspiciously.

“Harry, we're leaving,” Sirius said. “Alexa wants to go.”

“Ah,” Draco said looking at Harry. “Your names Harry.”

Harry smiled at him. “Yeah.”

“Well I'm disappointed,” Draco said. “I was just starting to enjoy my time with you.”

Draco ran his hand over Harry's cheek some more before leaning forward. Harry opened his eyes wide when Draco kissed him. His lips softly touched his and his tongue teased Harry's entrance. Harry closed his eyes when he felt Draco wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. Draco smiled when Harry allowed him to dart his tongue into Harry's mouth. Then as soon as the kiss started to deepen Draco pulled away. He kept Harry close to him and whispered in his ear.

“Till next time,” Draco said.

Draco let go of Harry and walked away from him. He nodded to Sirius who nodded back to him before walking down the stairs. Harry just stood there flustered.

“Come on,” Sirius smiled. “Lover bird.”

Harry smiled wide at him and walked over to him. Sirius wrapped an arm around him and they headed back to their table. Alexa got up as soon as she seen then and stormed off. Harry looked at the two people sitting at the table. Lucius and Narcissa looked him over and smiled. They bid their goodbyes before walking off. Sirius helped Remus out of his chair before they left the Ball. Harry looked around for their carriages. When he spotted them he walked over to the second one. He assumed his sister would want the first one. However, that wasn't the case. Just has he was trying to get up Alexa came walking over to him. She rudely pushed Harry causing him to slip and fall back in the dirt.

“Alexa,” Lily roared. “What was that for?”

“He was in my way,” Alexa said simply disappearing into the carriage.

Lily glared at her before climbing in after her.

“That girl needs to be taught a lesson,” Sirius said helping Harry off the ground.

I know,” James said. “She's spoiled.”

Remus tried to dust the dirt of Harry's clothes, but most of it wouldn't come off. Sirius stared at the first carriage as it went away dangerously before turning back to Harry. Remus gave Harry a sympathetic smile. 

“You alright,” Sirius asked.

“Fine,” Harry said. “Just dirt.”

“I can't believe her,” Sirius roared.

“It's fine,” Harry said trying to dust himself off.

Sirius helped Harry up into the carriage and then helped Remus up. He climbed in and shut the door before sitting down beside Harry. Harry rested his head against Remus's chest as Remus wrapped a comforting arm around him. Sirius smiled at the two as the carriage moved.

“Harry met someone,” Sirius said.

“Oh, who?” Remus asked.

“I don't know his name,” Harry said. “But he was nice.”

“I bet he was,” Sirius smirked.

Harry smiled brightly and closed his eyes. The ride home went by slow as the self-moving carriage moved along the dirt. Sirius glanced down at Harry and was surprised to find him sleeping away.

“Who was the guy?” Remus asked. “Draco Malfoy?”

“Yep,” Sirius said. “Kissed him too.”

Remus snorted and looked down at Harry. When they back at The Potter's home Sirius climbed out of the carriage first. Remus picked up Harry in his arms and handed him to Sirius before jumping to the ground. He opened his arms for Harry, which Sirius returned to him and they made their way inside. Alexa stood at the bottom of the stairs as Lily lectured her. When she saw Sirius, Remus and Harry she yelled loudly to wake Harry up before storming up the stairs. Lily turned and sighed when she saw Harry had been disturbed. 

“Go back to sleep,” Remus mumbled to him.

Harry smiled a bit wrapping his arms around Remus's neck and burying his face in his chest. Remus took him upstairs and into his room. He laid him down on his bed and took off his shoes before pulling the covers over the small teenager. He watched as Harry rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. Remus leaned forward and kissed him on his temple before walking over to the door. He switched off the light and shut the door, leaving Harry to sleep.


	3. Simple and Sweet

**Author's Note:** Not sure how you all will like this chappie. I decided I wouldn't combine any chapters because well then my story would be done faster and I'm done writing it yet, sot here would be a long waiting period! Please Review, let me know what you think. Any improvements or anything!!

_**Chapter Three – Simple and Sweet** _

Lily walked towards Harry's room nervously. She slowly opened the door and found her son sleeping away. She walked over to him and smiled lovingly at him. He always looked like an angel, more so, when he was sleeping. She walked over to his large curtains and started to pull them open letting the warm sun seep in. Harry moaned something and rolled over burying his face in his pillow. Lily smiled wickedly and creped closer to him. 

“Harry,” Lily whispered sweetly. “Come on honey.”

Harry groaned some more and rolled further away from her. Lily slowly climbed onto the bed and moved towards him. She reached out and started to lightly touch his sides. Harry squirmed and moved a way from her hands. Lily laughed and started to tickle him madly. Harry's eyes flew open and he started laughing. Harry wiggled out of her hands and suddenly fell off the bed with a loud thud. Lily snorted while laughing and covered her mouth. She quickly got off the bed an ran around to make sure her son was still alive. She placed her hands on her hips when she found him curled back up sleeping away on the carpet. 

“Come on Harry,” Lily almost shouted a little mad, but really happy.

“Let me sleep longer,” Harry whined uncurling himself.

“It's ten in the morning,” Lily said. “A couple hours and the Malfoy's...will be here.”

Harry snapped his head towards her. Lily smiled nervously at him before speaking again.

“They wanted to meet you,” Lily said. “As well as their son.”

“What?” Harry asked getting up. “No.”

“Harry,” Lily said. “Your meeting them.”

“I don't want to,” Harry said getting up. “Why do I have to meet them for?”

Lily sighed. “Their son would like to bond with you.”

“What?” Harry yelled. “No, you said I had another year.”

“We can't wait forever,” Lily said. “This is a good opportunity.”

“I don't care,” Harry said. “Tell them too bad.”

“I am not telling them that,” Lily snapped. “You will get cleaned up, dressed and come down.”

“No,” Harry said. “I'm not. I don't have to, not my fault you told them something that isn't true.”

“Harry, you will do as your told,” Lily continued. “Their son is a good man. A good match for you. You will at least meet with them, end of story.”

Lily then turned and walked out of the room. Harry glared at the door. 

“Fine,” Harry shouted. 

He then stormed around his room kicking at the carpet. He'd meet him and tell him too bad too. Harry quickly showered and got dressed. When he came downstairs it was almost noon. He sat down moody and watched as his Mother prepared lunch. She smiled at him as she walked by only to receive a death glare. Harry watched her walk back and forth for a while before lying down. The sun was already getting warm. Harry could feel the heat moving into the room. He continued to watch his Mother walk by before he drifted off to sleep. 

Lily placed the last dish of snacks on the tablecloth of the table outside. Her heels clicked against the wood as she walked around the table making sure everything was perfect. She fixed the large umbrella blocking the sun before stepping back. Smiling at her work she reminded to treat herself with something special later that day. She looked out into the courtyard and found Alexa walking around in the garden. She refused to take part in the lunch today, which to Lily was disrespectful. She watched as the girl disappeared into the large trees and shrubs. It was a maze garden that Harry had wanted. They created years ago when he was only five. Harry played in it everyday for the longest time. He knew every turn and it was impossible to get lost with him by your side. In the middle laid a fountain with a stone phoenix sitting in the middle. 

A knock startled Lily before she turned and walked through the sliding doors. She smiled at Harry who was lying down on the love seat sleeping. She watched as his body rose up and down for a moment before walking into the entrance hall. She found James greeted Narcissa and Lucius before looking at her. 

“Draco will be here shortly,” Narcissa said. “He got held up.”

“Alright,” Lily said walking over and hugging Narcissa.

“Well would you like to start?” Lily asked.

“We'd love to,” Narcissa agreed.

Lily led them into the small living room. James laughed at the sleeping Harry. Narcissa walked a little closer and looked the small boy over and beamed.

“He is gorgeous,” Narcissa said.

“Very,” Lucius agreed.

“I should wake him,” Lily said. 

“No, no,” Sirius said running into the room. “Let him sleep.”

“It's not a problem,” Lucius said. “We can meet him when he wakes.”

Sirius shook Narcissa and Lucius's hand before moving so Remus could walk into the room. The six of them walked passed Harry and out onto the deck. Narcissa complimented Lily on all her dished before taking seat next to her. Sirius poked Remus a couple of times before sitting down in Remus's chair receiving a glare from Remus. James and Lucius quickly took their seats while Remus started to whine for his chair.

“It's really nice out,” Narcissa said sipping some tea.

“Where's your oldest?” Lucius asked.

“Pouting off somewhere,” Sirius growled.

“She's not that happy,” Lily said glancing at Sirius. “Right now.”

“We seen her dancing with a young man,” Narcissa said. “Maybe there was problems there.”

“Maybe,” Jame said knowing full well that wasn't the problem.

Sirius smirked decided to share the problem. “She doesn't like someone wanting Harry and not her.”

“Sirius,” Remus said scolding him.

“I see,” Narcissa said. “I always had sister rivalry in my own home.”

“Yeah, but Alexa's a little tense,” Sirius said causing Remus to elbow him.

“Have you told your son about this?” Lucius asked.

“Yes, this morning,” Lily said. “He's not happy.”

“Maybe Draco can change his mind,” Sirius snickered. 

Remus rolled his eyes. After a while of conversation they were disturbed when a sleepy Harry came walking outside. He tripped over the edge on the sliding doors and stumbled forward a little. Sirius cackled while Harry looked up and spotted the Malfoy's. He blushed and smiled sweetly while his insides were screaming.

“Hello,” Harry said.

Narcissa got out of her seat and rushed over to Harry. She brushed him off and looked him over making sure her son's future husband was okay. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you Harry,” Narcissa said giving him a hug.

“It's nice to meet you too,” Harry said.

Narcissa then led him over to the table. Harry shook Lucius's hand before sitting down. 

“So what do you like to do Harry?” Narcissa said.

“Um...,” Harry said. “I like to play Quittich.”

“Oh, thats so good,” Narcissa chirped. “Draco loves Quittich.”

“Yes, its his side job,” Lucius said. “You'll have to come watch him play.”

“Is he that Draconis player from Britain I heard about?” Harry asked.

Narcissa beamed. “He is, have you seen him?”

“No,” Harry replied bringing the conversation mood down.

“Harry's great at seeker,” James said.

“Just like his Father,” Lily smiled.

“Draco's favorite position,” Narcissa said.

Lucius nodded. “Seems like a competition might have to be played out.”

Sirius sat up straight. “I bet my Harry could beat Draco.”

“Oh really,” Lucius smirked. “How much you want to bet on that Black.”

“How much are you willing?” Sirius smirked right back at him.

“Boys,” Lily said then flushed when she realized she called them boys. “I mean men, there is no placing bets.”

Sirius nodded but the look he gave Lucius said otherwise.

“What else do you like to do Harry?” Narcissa asked.

“You seem nosy,” Sirius barked before laughing at himself. “Harry's great at Defense.”

“I can't do much,” Harry said. “But Alexa is great. You should meet her. She can brew lots of potions and she's great at charms and even abnormal subjects like chemistry.”

“She seems rather great,” Narcissa said.

“She wants to go into Healing,” Harry continued. “I really hope she gets in. I think she'd be a great Healer.”

“I bet she would,” Sirius rolled his eyes. “Just as long as she never operated on me.”

Harry amused himself with eating a sandwich while everyone else talked. The time went by slow as it reached mid afternoon. Harry excused himself from the table and went off into the maze garden. Lucius and Narcissa stared after him before the doorbell rang. 

“That must be Draco,” Lucius stated.

“I'll get it,” Sirius said getting up before Lily could. 

“Harry won't get lost out there will he?” Narcissa asked.

Lily laughed lightly. “It's us who have to worry about getting lost.”

Sirius marched into the entrance hall and braced himself. He got his meanest face and pulled the door open abruptly. Draco raised an eyebrow at him before letting himself in. Sirius closed the door and narrowed his eyes. 

“So,” Sirius said.

Draco looking at him. “So?”

“What are your intentions with my Harry?” Sirius asked.

Draco took his coat off and hanged it up. He then turned and faced a now grinning Sirius. Draco snorted at the man and shook his hand. Sirius just smiled at him warmly and led him into the next room.

“You know,” Draco said. “Technically Harry belongs to his parents.”

Sirius looked over at the young man. “Really, Harry would strongly disagree. We have all taken parts in raising the boy and I'm very possessive over him. You hurt him, I'll bit your hands off.”

They walked out onto the deck where Lucius and Narcissa smiled over at them. Draco greeted Lily and James before sitting down. He looked around the table for his green eyed beauty and frowned. Draco then looked around in the garden, but couldn't see anything. Remus realizing what he was looking for smiled at him.

“He's out in that maze,” Remus said. 

“I see,” Draco said smirking. “Guess I'll have to chase him down, like hide and seek.”

“Calm your hormones down,” Sirius laughed.

“So Draco,” James said. “What do you do?”

“Well I'm an Auror,” Draco said. “Currently trying to track down some woman by the name of Bellatrix Lestrange. She was seen killing some witches.”

“My cousin,” Sirius growled.

Draco smiled a bit. “Is she really?”

“Yep,” Sirius said. “But anyways continue.”

“Well,” Draco continued taking a sip of some red wine. “I also play for the Britain team, I'm a seeker.”

Sirius beamed. “Lucius and I have a bet on you and Harry.”

Lily scowled. “Sirius..”

“Really?” Draco asked. “On what?”

“Whose better at seeker,” Lucius said. “Obviously my son will win since he has the experience.”

“And Harry has the body,” Sirius grinned. “Small, flexible and fast.”

“For some reason,” Remus sighed. “I don't think you were relating that to Quittich.”

“Really?” Sirius asked shocked and hurt, but amused all the same.

Remus rolled his eyes and James laughed. Draco busied himself with talking with Lily a lot while Lucius and James went off to talk some more in James' study. Sirius whined that they were going to be drinking which made Narcissa laugh at him. 

“So you two are together?” Narcissa asked.

Remus was about to answer when Sirius butted in. “Yes, and very very happy.”

“I've never met a pair,” Narcissa said. “Such as you two. A pure blood and a werewolf quite interesting.”

“Remus was just good in bed,” Sirius explained. 

“Sirius,” Remus growled, but it ended up being some weird squeaky sound.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him before capturing his lips. Draco watched them for a moment.

“You know,” Draco said. “I think I might go hunt Harry down.”

“Alright,” Lily said. “Narcissa would you like to talk in the lounge?”

Narcissa nodded and walked inside with Lily. Sirius pulled Remus off his chair and into his lap.

“We should do this elsewhere,” Remus said.

“No one will come, but Draco and Harry,” Sirius said. “And plus we'll get to see Harry blush from embarrassment, which is really cute.”

Remus laughed and kiss Sirius. Meanwhile Draco walked down the wooden stairs and walked towards the maze. He looked back up at the deck before turning and headed into the maze. He found odd looking plants along the bushes before the moved. He turned back and watched as a wall closed behind him. He snorted and kept on walking through the maze. He found some birds sitting along the top as he kept walking. He rounded corner after corner before he stopped walking. He looked down on path and thought he could see a statue. Frowning he walked down the path towards it and came into a little clearing. He looked the phoenix statue over before noticing Harry sitting by it. Smirking to himself he made his way over to him. He stood somewhat behind him and spoke.

“What you doing way out here?” Draco asked.

Harry jumped before snarling at him. “I don't mean to be rude, but you aren't welcome. I have no intention of bonded to.....”

Harry turned and stared at the man in front of him and gasped. It was the same man from the Ball. Harry looked him over. He was waring a pair of blue jeans and a clean white shirt. Harry wondered why his own Mother had insisted he wore more dressy clothes when Draco wasn't. Draco moved into the gap between them and looked down at Harry.

“Are you going to finish?” Draco asked.

“Um,” Harry smiling.

“I didn't think so,” Draco smirked.

“So your Draco, Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked.

“I am,” Draco said moving up against Harry. “Are you shocked?”

Harry just smiled at him. Draco leaned down and brushed his lips against Harry's. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him against his body. Draco caressed his cheek for a while watching Harry's green eyes staring up at him. 

“Can't I go anywhere,” Alexa screamed. “Without having you freaks around.”

Draco glared at her. “Freaks?”

Alexa placed her hands on her hips and smirked. “You know what I mean.”

Harry tried to pull himself away from Draco, but was stopped by his arms. Draco narrowed his eyes dangerously at Alexa and pulled Harry as close as he could get him against his own body. 

“As far as I'm concerned,” Draco snarled. “Your the freak. Can't get any man to want you.”

“Harry,” Alexa said. “Are you going to let him insult me?”

Harry opened his mouth, but was silenced when Draco covered his lips. Harry could feel Draco's tongue moving into his mouth, tasting him. Harry closed his eyes and eased into the kiss as Draco messaged his tongue. The kiss was sweet and short as Draco pulled away and glared at Alexa some more. Harry smiled against Draco's clothes as a small blush creped int his cheeks. Alexa stormed by them and walked off into the maze. Draco looked back down at Harry and just stared at the boy's head for a few minutes.

“I really want you,” Draco said. 

Harry just listened to him as he spoke. He really couldn't believe this. He didn't want to be married so soon, but Draco. Draco was a different circumstance. Harry jumped a little when Draco led him through the maze with a hand on the small of his back. Draco let Harry walked ahead of him so he could watch him from behind for a while. He was so busy staring at Harry's behind that he never realized the boy had stopped walking. He walked up the stairs behind Harry to find Sirius and Remus lying on the deck wearing barely any clothes. He turned and watched as Harry's face started to glow. He laughed lightly and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him inside. Lily and Narcissa looked up at the two as they sat down. Draco purposely sitting down first so he could pull Harry onto his lap. 

“We have to get going Draco,” Narcissa said. “You Father has already left. 

Draco grumbled and ran a hand up Harry's thigh. Narcissa looked at him sternly before heading to the door with Lily. Harry felt himself heating up as Draco ran a hand up and down his thigh. Each time he reached closer and closer to the seams of his pants. Draco started to nibble on Harry's ear causing Harry to moan a little.

“I can't help myself,” Draco whispered. 

Harry quickly got off him and ran to the door. Draco slowly followed him, watching him closely. He bid Lily goodbye before looking at Harry who was trying to look anywhere, but at him. Draco walked to him and turned his face so he could see his green eyes.

“Don't keep those eyes from me,” Draco smiled. “Your so..”

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry again. He caressed his tongue with his, pulling Harry as close as he could. Harry molded into his arms and slowly kissed him back. Draco could feel Harry was still a little resistance and decided he would have to break that the next time he saw him. Draco pulled away nibbling on his lower lip.

“Maybe you'd like to come to my flat?” Draco asked. “Have some dinner with me, love?”

Harry merrily nodded in his arms. 

“I'll send you an owl,” Draco said.

Draco then regretfully released Harry and left the house. Lily turned to Harry with a big smile plastered on her face. Harry giggled a little to himself and ran upstairs to get away from his Mother's staring. He looked over at Hedwig. He sure hoped Draco would owl him soon.


End file.
